End of One, Beginning of Another
by Xeres I
Summary: This story begins almost immediately after the Battle of Feinster. A discovery is made at Gilead, one that may determine the fate of Alagaesia. Join Eragon and Arya as they fight to bring the end of Galbatorix.
1. Chapter 1

For such an eventful and sad day, the weather was surprisngly nice. The sun was setting over the walls of Feinster where Eragon Bromsson sat. His thoughts were currently on the battle that had ended not but a few hours before. They were specifically centered on Arya's reaction to Oromis' death. Her reaction made partial sense. It was horribly saddening to hear of his masters' death, but why would Arya seek his arms for comfort? That is what made no sense to Eragon. Eragon shook his head, he needed to stop trying to give explanations for each and everyone of Arya's actions around him. Eragon vowed try and just remain a friend for her in times of need.

Eragon felt another surge of grief as he thought of the death of his beloved masters. Oromis and Glaedr had fallen over Gilead fighting against Murtagh and Thorn. Eragon knew that Glaedr was still alive within his Eldunari, but would not be the same with Oromis dead. Eragon was now the only Rider still opposing Galbatorix. All the others were dead or name slaves. Eragon sighed, he was now Lord Rider of Vroengard. It would be an empty title until Galbatorix or there were more Riders in the New Order. The Old Order was gone and it was Eragon's job to ensure the New Order came into fruition.

Eragon looked out over the plains of Feinster. He was alone. Saphira had went hunting, wishing to be alone for awhile. All of the elves save Blodhgarm had went to grieve in privacy. Eragon did not know where Arya was, but he wished he could be with her, both to help her and receive her guidance, wisdom and comfort. Eragon sighed, she would not come to him. Especially not after hugging him the way she did after hearing about the deaths of Oromis and Glaedr.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Across the city, Arya sat in her room, thinking of Eragon. She was worried about how he would be dealing with the deaths of his masters. She had hugged him after the death of Oromis and Glaedr, seeking the comfort she knew only he could give her. It was sad for her to think that Eragon was better at comforting her then Faolin had been. Contrary to Eragon's beliefs, Faolin and her were never mates. Arya had entertained the thought, but he was always to serious, also they had been in the middle of a war. Now that he was dead, Arya was glad they had not mated, but was worried of Eragon's feelings for her. She could not say that she did not feel the same way, but at the moment was the wrong time to engage in a relationship with him. However, she would not let them pass without Eragon hearing of her feelings for him.

A cough interrupted her thoughts and she turned to the source of the noise. She found the mirror on her table showing the narrow face of her mother, Queen Islanzadi. The Queen's eyes were excited, though the grief of the Old Rider's deaths showed. A smile was on her face. It was obvious that she was excited about something. Arya frowned, why would Islanzadi be smiling when the day's events had proven to be anything but joyous?

Instead of formally greeting Arya, Islanzadi said excitedly, "Summon Eragon quickly my daughter, we have made an extraordinary discovery in Gilead's prison and have jubilant news. We have hope against Galbatorix."

Arya was confused, but did as her mother asked and cast out her mind to find Blodhgarm, the Captain of his elven guard, 'Blodhgarm, I am in need of your assistance.'

A response came through their link, 'Yes Drottningu?'

'Where is Eragon?' she asked, curious as well to his well-being. Blodhgarm seemed to sense that and understand the entirety of her query, as he responded, 'Grieving on the ramparts. Saphira has gone off to hunt. Unfortunately, the Shadeslayer has been rather put out. His mind though guarded well, speaks of his grief and his concern as to how you are dealing with the death of Oromis-elda. Do you require something of him?'

Arya blushed lightly at Eragon's concern over her own well-being. Of course he would worry about her before himself. She sighed and pushed those thoughts away to respond, 'Aye, it is urgent that he comes to my quarters. Send him quickly.'

Blodgharm sent her the mental equivalent of a nod and Arya retracted her mind from his and turned to her mother. She began her questioning, "What is it that is so important and has you so excited that you see fit to interrupt mine and more importantly Eragon's grief?"

Islanzadi opened her mouth and prepared to give an answer when a knock sounded at Arya's door. Arya stood from her spot and walked over to open the door. She was fairly surprised to see that Eragon had arrived at her door so quickly. She figured he had run to her room. In his eyes, Arya could see the red from hours of crying. Arya would have loved to do nothing more than to hug him, but she would not dare do it with her mother watching them intently, aware of every move made by either of them.

Instead she waved him in and pointed to the mirror on her desk that featured Arya's mother. Eragon immediately bowed to the Queen and initiated the formal Elven greeting, to which the Queen responded quickly. Then Eragon surprised Arya by honoring her by initiating the Elven greeting. Arya responded quickly, eager to hear the Queen's news, but favored Eragon with a small smile. Finally the Queen began to deliver her news, "As I know you are aware, Oromis and Glaedr perished over Gilead."

Eragon iterrupted her for a moment, "Pardon me, Your Majesty, but that is not completely true. I am in possesion of Glaedr's eldunari."

Pure soy spread across the Queen's face, "Is he nearby? There is joyful news that I wish to share with him."

Ergon shook his head, "Unfortunately, he is not. He refuses to speak with anyone. I ask that you please let him have time to recover Your Majesty."

Queen Islanzadi nodded her head, "Do as you see fit Lord Rider. And of Saphira?"

Eragon once again shook his head, "She is hunting, but she is aware of this conversation. She took the loss of Glaedr particularly hard."

Queen Islanzadi sighed, "That is to be expected. Eragon-elda, we have joyous news. After the Red Rider fled, we captured Gilead and encountered quite a welcome surprise. In the catacombs we found ten dragon eggs, including the green egg. They have all been imbued with Rider spells. In addition, we found eighty eldunari."

Eragon began to cry tears of joy and Arya released a choked cry as well. Far off they could hear Saphira's roars of joy. It was not long before she could be heard landing in the courtyard. Queen Islanzadi continued, "We were able to circumnavigate their oaths and have freed them. What do you wish to do? As Lord Rider, it is yours and Saphira's choice as to how they are cared for."

Eragon asked Saphira, 'What should we do with the eggs?'

Saphira thought a moment before responding, 'What we need are elven Riders. They should keep two there and send the rest to Ellesmera. Send the green egg here. We shall have Arya take possession of it.'

Eragon nodded before turning his attention back to the Queen, "Use magic to send the green egg here. Keep two eggs with you and try to find a Rider. The green egg will be watched over by Arya. The rest of the eggs must be hidden in the Crags. Whatever happens, I do not wish for the humans to learn of the eggs. Anyone who learns of the eggs must be sworn to secrecy."

The Queen looked confused, "Why have the green egg sent there? And why not inform the humans? I do not think they will look on that kindly."

Eragon glanced at Arya who looked surprised, "Call it intuition, Your Majesty, but I think the egg will have the best home here. I believe it will be the dragon to the next Rider of the New Order. As for the humans, they will spread this like a wildfire, also they will be much harder to train then an elf. I do not have time to train a human. But an elf would be quicker and more useful in this war. Plus, what better repiration to the elves than to have the Third Rider be an elf. Have faith in our decision over this matter."

Queen Islanzadi nodded, respect barely showing in her eyes, "As you wish, Lord Rider. You have grown much and Oromis would be proud of your acheivement. I know you miss him, but only you are worthy of his teachings."

Eragon nodded his thanks. Queen Islanzadi's usually cold face broke momentarily to offer the Lord Rider a smile before she ended the spell. Arya laid a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Why would you trust me with the green egg? After failing with Saphira's egg-"

"No you did not fail. You have helped more than you know. I chose you because I trust only you to care for the green egg. It must be brought to you. Please have faith in my judgement in this case Arya Svit-kona, I beg of you." Eragon's face turned blank as he spoke with Saphira. Meanwhile Arya marveled at how her friend had matured through the entirety of the war that he was forced to fight.

Eragon's voice pushed away her thoughts, "Blodhgarm and the other elves are headed to the courtyard. We will meet them there once the egg arrives. Hopefully it will hatch soon. I hope I am truly ready to teach a new Rider" his head hung down, weighted by the news given by the Queen.

No one was in the room, so she surprised him by giving him a hug, which he eagerly took and gave back, "You will be an amazing teacher and leader. I have faith that you will do well. So you brought the green egg here to see if it will hatch for one of the elves here?"

Eragon nodded, "I do. We must be sure to cover all of our bases. At least if a dragon hatches here, I can watch over it immediately and start its training their training. Actually it was Saphira who decided it. I simply relayed her decision. Although I am worried. If Galbatorix had ten eggs in Gilead, how many does he have in total? He would have a larger store in Uru'baen I am sure. While I am now positive the dragons will not go extinct, how many will fall to his hand before the end of the war?"

Arya understood his worries. It was true, with only ten at Gilead, it would make sense that he would have a larger stash somewhere else. She ran her hand through his hair and smiled at him, "We will figure it out together, don't we always?"

Eragon smiled back at Arya, making her heart melt. He nodded and surprisingly pulled back from Arya. He said, "Thank you Arya Svit-kona, for pulling me out of the shadows of my mind."

Arya nodded just as a flash of white appeared in the room. It was gone as quickly as it came and in its place sat the green egg.

Eragon came to the egg and grazed his hand over it admiringly, "This is a beautiful egg, and I would imagine that this dragon will be quite handsome. Let us go meet the elves downstairs."

Arya grabbed the egg as Eragon led them down to the courtyard. When they reached the courtyard, they saw Blodhgarm rush over to Eragon his fur tingling with excitement. Eragon moved out of the way to show the elves the green egg. They began to smile widely, their faces beaming with joy. None of them touched it but they were excited. Eragon told them of the news that the Queen had given them. Some like Yaela and Wyrden began to cry tears of joy. Saphira lowered her head to analyse the egg, 'It is a fine large egg indeed. I can tell that he will become a large and fine dragon.'

Arya felt a sort of pride at hearing the dragoness' praise of the egg. She shook herself and looked at the green egg in her hands. She cast her mind to the egg and said, 'Yes you will, grow into a fine dragon.'

Just as she finished the egg began to crack and shake in her hands. She looked at Eragon who smiled supportively. He spoke, "It is as we thought, you are the Third Rider. He is yours."

Arya looked at the egg disbelievingly. She would finally get her wish and become a Dragon Rider? It was unbelievable. The elves began to clap quietly, their excitement at seeing such a joyous event showing through their usually calm demeanors. Finally the head poked through the shell and out came a handsome green dragon.

Arya looked at Eragon once again and he said, "Place your palm on his head."

She did as he asked. The pain that came was enough to make her black out, though she felt Eragon catch her.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

When Arya woke up, she was in her bed. The elves were gathered in her room. Eragon was rubbing the head of the green dragon next to her playfully. When he noticed she was awake, Eragon grabbed her hand and though Arya resisted, placed it on the dragon again. Arya winced, expecting it to burn again. When it didn't she relaxed and stroked his head. She felt a new conscience touch hers. It felt much like Saphira's but more masculine, though just as ancient in thoughts. It took her a second, but Arya realized it was the green dragon that was contacting her.

She gave it comforting thoughts. Eragon smiled at the sight and said, "I am sorry for not warning you, but I felt it was best that you not know it hurt. In about a month, he will be able to speak with you. In fact it might be less. For the next two weeks, you must spend as much time with him privately as possible. Saphira or I will come to check on you each day." He turned to the elves and said, "I must speak with my apprentice privately."

They bowed and left the room before Eragon turned to her, "I am going to ask you to do something fhat you may not like but will save you and your dragon heartache later on."

Arya frowned at his words but nodded her consent for him to continue, "Share with him each day personal memories. Even the painful ones."

Arya became livid, but before she could respond Eragon explained, "I know that you do not like it, but it will make your connection stronger. He is your partner now. What is yours is his and he has every right to take it from you. It is better to share them now, then for it to be a shock later. It will also assist you in being able to trust him later on. I am your ebithril now. I do this because I think it will help you and him."

Arya calmed down. She understood his caution. Eragon knew of many of the things she endured through. He would want to make this as easy for her as possible. Arya nodded, "Yes, Ebithril."

Eragon shook his head, "In private you will not refer to me as Ebithril. I am not old. You will in front of others, including any fellow apprentices. In our private lessons, you will still call us as Eragon and Saphira. We are friends and we both see you as more esteemed than us. The same will go for your dragon."

Arya nodded her head in understanding, "As you wish, Eragon-elda."

Eragon shook his head but laughed, "Come with me, we must visit Nasuada and tell her about this. I do not think she will be happy about this. Especially the request I must make of her. Saphira can care for your dragon for now as ell as feed him food. Come on."

Arya stood up and followed Eragon outside. They made their way to Nasuada's office. Once outside, the Nighthawks stopped them. Captain Garven asked, "Do you have an appointment with Lady Nasuada?"

Eragon shook his head but added, "No, but we must speak to her immediately. We have grave news from the elves."

Captain Garven's face blanched and he immediately made room for Eragon and Arya to enter Nasuada's office. Nasuada was working on papers but put her pen down when she saw Eragon and Arya. Eragon bowed slightly, but not enough to announce subjugation, Arya noticed, and apparently so did Nasuada. Nasuada spoke first, "How may I assist you Lord Rider?"

Eragon smiled sadly, he did not miss the change in position. It was now apparent that Eragon was no longer Nasuada's vassal. It may have never been expressed vocally, but it was physically apparent who was in the more powerful position. Arya smiled sadly, she was very understanding of Eragon's emotions at this point. They both despised holding positions of power. Eragon put his hand in a fist over his heart in a sign of respect before saying lightly, "We have some good news to bring to you. I have just spoken with the Queen of the Elves and I am delighted to relay that dragon eggs were found at Gilead."

Nasuada was obviously not expecting this from Eragon. She leaned back in her chair stunned. Her jaw dropped then she asked, "You said 'eggs' as in more than one. How many were found at Gilead?"

Eragon glanced at Arya before replying, "Ten, but one of the eggs has already hatched."

Nasuada's gaze sharpened, "To an elf at Gilead?"

Eragon shook his head, "I had them transport the green egg here magically. It hatched for Arya, just as Saphira and I suspected it would."

Nasuada turned to Arya, "Where is your dragon?"

Arya turned to Eragon and shrugged. Eragon nodded supportively. Arya turned to Nasuada, "He is with Saphira. I am worried he will get into trouble by himself."

Nasuada nodded and asked Eragon, "What of the other eggs will they be divided between the races?"

Eragon shook his head, "In this war, we can take no chances. I have ordered for two eggs to be distributed among the elves. The rest I sent to the elves' homeland for safe-keeping. With this developments, I respectfully ask that you release me from my oath to you. I simply do not have the time to keep my duty to you and my duty to the Riders."

Nasuad crooked her head to the side, "So you will only teach elves, why?"

Eragon nodded, "They generally already know magic and some basic swordsmanship. They are much easier to teach in this kind of environment."

Nasuada sighed, "So you will retract yourself from the Varden? But what if we need you?"

Eragon sighed, "As Lord Rider of Vroengard, I cannot be tied down to any kingdom. There is too much risk of conflict in interests. I am sorry Nasuada. If I am not available, I will send a Rider in my stead. Do you accept my resignation?"

Nasuada looked down and sighed in defeat, "I do Rider." Her voice had turned cold and Eragon's shoulders slumped. Arya placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled supportively when he looked at her. Eragon straightened up, "There is one more thing Nasuada."

Nasuada barely raised her head to acknowledge him. Eragon continued, "In two weeks time, when Arya's dragon can fly, she and I will fly north to Gilead. If I have more students at that time, I will take them to Ellesmera for further training. It is now the end of summer. I suggest you stay here and build forces and resources. I will return in the spring with my students. I do this to make sure they have the full capabilities of a full-fledged Rider."

Both Nasuada and Arya were stunned by his declaration, although Arya kept quiet, sure he would explain fully in a minute. Nasuada went from stunned to livid, but before she could speak, Eragon began to explain, "I need time to train these Riders. They will be instrumental in the defeat of Galbatorix. I cannot have them die in their first battle. It is my duty to Alagaesia that I remove myself from this war to train more Riders. When they are trained, if I go at the pace I went, we will return, two Riders to assist the elves and two Riders to assist the Varden. Remember I am no longer subservient to you. You need my help and this is the best way to provide it."

Nasuada barely nodded before saying, "Leave me be Riders."

Eragon nodded and left the room, a grim look on his face. For once Arya, who had never seen this side of politics, was forced to follow Eragon's lead. Once they were clear of the room, Eragon spoke kindly to Arya, all discomfort gone from his face, "Elrun ono" when Arya gave him a questioning look he added, "I would not have been able to go through with it if you weren't there to remind me why I must leave this war, even if only momentarily. You and your fellow Riders were what I needed to make that decision, but even then I wouldn't have been able to stay strong without you there to be there for me."

Arya favored him with a smile, it gratified her to hear her master praise her in such a way. She responded, "In that case, your welcome."

Eragon chuckled and led the way back to Arya's room. When they arrived, he went to where Glaedr's eldunari sat, while Arya went to her young dragon. Eragon cast his mind to Glaedr, when he made contact, he nearly screamed in anguish as he felt the old dragon's mourning and pain. He pushed through the dragon's mental barriers and yelled mentally, 'Ebithril! I have news that you must hear. Please hear my news. It is joyous news! Please master I beg of you!'

Eragon sat in his master's thoughts for a few minutes when he felt Glaedr stir, 'Why have you interrupted my grieving youngling?'

'Pardon me Ebithril, but they found eggs and eldunari at Gilead! Ten dragon eggs master!'

This brought Glaedr out, 'What do you mean hatchling?'

'After your... deaths, Murtagh and Thorn fled, unable to fly into battle against the elves. In the keep of the city they found ten dragon eggs, including the green egg. They also found eighty of your enslaved kin. I had the green egg sent here. It hatched for Arya. There are two eggs at Gilead. The rest of the eggs, alongside the eldunari were sent to Oromis' house.'

Eragon began to sense an energy he had never seen before, stir in the old dragon. Glaedr cast his mind out to Arya, her dragon, and Saphira. Joy cleared through the clouds of grief in his soul. His soul roared with triumph, 'Our deaths were not for nothing. Arya you have been blessed in more than one way. First, you have joined our order. Second, you have an excellent master in Eragon.'

Eragon blushed at Glaedr's praise and so did Arya seemingly. Arya responded, 'I know. He will do wonderfully.'

Eragon shook his head, 'You honor me too much.'

Saphira snorted, 'Take the praise you have earned and be done with it.'

Eragon spent an hour explaining the details of his plan. Glaedr listened attentively before giving his input, 'You did well Eragon. I agree with your decisions. Now that we have more Riders in the Order, we must discuss leadership. Arya you may stay, as you will be the next senior Rider.'

Eragon thought about the countless possibilities that he and Saphira had thought over countless times, 'We would like to create an Elder Council made of the most senior Riders. They will rule over the Order. I do not yet know how many will be on the council, but it will be an odd number of delegates. The most senior Rider will be given position of Lead Rider, unless of course they refuse. Once the Rider completes their training, they will serve for two years before receiving their own apprentice. I will train the first three quickly though. Once they become Riders, I will hopefully be able to give them an apprentice. I think this will be the best solution until it proves otherwise."

'I agree youngling. It will set a new precedent that will help in the expansion of the Order. Well done Eragon and Saphira. The logistics can be worked out at a later date. Until then, it is late and you must rest. Good night younglings.' Glaedr then receded from their minds.

Eragon turned to Arya who was absentmindedly petting her dragon while staring at him. He looked at her questioningly and she said, "You have grown and changed so much Eragon. You grew from a boy that saved my life to the the man that helped chase away to my demons to a man who is my closest friend and confidant, a man I trust with my life. Now I will get to learn under you and fight by your side for eternity, an honor that not a few hours ago seemed like an impossibility. Be proud of who you are and where you have come from Eragon. I am happy that Saphira chose you as her Rider, she could not have made a better choice. I am happy," she looked down at her dragon, "we are happy that you are our masters."

Eragon was blushing furiously, his eyes unable to make contact. He barely whispered, "Eka elrun ono Arya Svit-kona. Your words mean much to me. You would not know just how much," he turned away for a moment before he turned back to Arya, "If you will excuse us Svit-kona, it is late and we must get some rest. You will report with your dragon hidden to me at the north gate two hours after dawn. We will begin training immediately."

Eragon began to walk to the door. As he reached it, he turned it and said, "Good night Arya, hatchling."

Then the Rider was gone. Arya stared after him feeling guilty for making him feel uncomfortable. She turned back to her dragon, letting the joy of becoming a Dragon Rider wash over her once more. She pressed against his mind again and began to share memories. She decided to start with the best memories. Flowers, days in the fields, and several campfire nights with Eragon and Saphira. Several hours continued like this, her giving her dragon memories. By the time Arya decided to go to sleep, the dragon had begun to flash images of Eragon and Saphira into her mind. Eventually she laid back and allowed herself to succumb to her exhaustion.

Meanwhile, Eragon made his way back to his room, conflict deep in his heart. On one hand, he knew it was his duty to teach Arya and he was eager to set forth in that task, but he was worried that he would not be able to control himself much longer around her. He sighed when he entered his room. As he sat down on his bed, he thought of something. He called out to Blodhgarm, who immediately rushed in, he asked if everything was okay.

"Yes, everything is fine but I want you to assign half of your elves to guard Arya. At least until we arrive at Gilead. I need her to be safe, especially since there is so much risk of her being found out by the Empire." When Eragon finished, Blodhgarm nodded and left the room to arrange it. Eragon laughed as he thought of how angry Arya would be when she discovered what he did behind her back. She would have to deal with it. The stakes in this war had grown higher and as Eragon had pointed out, he could take no chances. He sighed, Saphira had gone to bed without a word. Though she was excited for the eggs and new Rider, she was still grieving over Oromis and Glaedr.

Eragon pulled two slate tablets from his desk. On the first he muttered the spells for a fairth and on it he put an image of the joy on Arya's face at seeing her dragon. It was a beautiful image, one that better represented her as a whole. On the second tablet he once again made a fairth, but it was more intimate and a far better representation of Arya than the one he had made in Ellesmera. He would have to work hard to keep this one private. He added the second one to his collection on his desk. The first one he placed on his nightstand, he would give it to her in the morning. He hoped she would not destroy it, but had a feeling she would enjoy it as much as he did. Once that was settled, he joined Saphira in her dreams, allowing himself to fall into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

When Eragon arose the next morning, dawn had yet to come. Saphira nudged him with her mind, and he willingly let her in, 'Good morning little one, it is time to get ready for the day.'

'Aye that it is. What should we teach them on the first day?'

'I think we should do what Oromis did with us, ask for her life story, and then ask for the knowledge she has so that we know what we must teach her. Also we should begin her meditation.'

'Sounds like a plan. I think I will contact Islanzadi and ask her to have someone in Ellesmera send me the books in Oromis' library. That way we have something to work with. What do you think Saphira?'

Saphira nodded through their link, 'It sounds like a good idea. Glaedr can help us with this. By the way we must inform Islanzadi of Arya's Ridership. I cannot help but fear how she will respond.'

'I am not sure, I think it will help Arya's case in staying away from the throne, but you are correct and we must be wary. I think I have come to trust Islanzadi over any of the other potentates except maybe Orik. My faith in Nasuada is corroding. She has become colder in her rule, especially now that I have receded from her control. I fear that once we finish this war, another one will erupt. When this war is done, I think I will either relocate the Riders to Ellesmera or to Vroengard. However I do not trust humanity enough to leave the Riders to continue on in mainland Alagaesia. What do you think?'

'It is sad but true. I think this is the best solution to our dilemma. Humans will still be Riders, but the Riders must live apart. It is sad, you were once human, but are more elf or dragon now. What do you consider yourself?'

'I would say that I am half-elf. Though my parents were both human, I am obviously no longer human. Now that I have been able to study humans more, I know that I can not be classified as one of them. Come on Saphira, we have apprentices now. Let us go to the ridge and wait for them.'

Eragon grabbed the fairth from his nightstand as he and Saphira agreed and they made their way to the gate they said they would meet Arya at. As they went on to the gates, they wordlessly shared thoughts and memories, showing without knowing. Soon they reached the ridge where they would look down on the city and wait for Arya.

-:-:-:-:-

Arya woke up feeling very hungry. Yet it took her a moment to realize it wasn't herself that was hungry, it was her dragon. She opened her door and was surprised to see Wyrden and Yaela. Yaela must have caught her surprise, because she explained, "Eragon had Blodhgarm assign us to guard you." Before Arya could respond angrily Wyrden added, "He assigned us, not because he doubted you, but rather because if anyone discovers you are a Rider, you will become a target for the Empire. He wishes to keep it secret, hence why there are only two versus six of us guarding you."

Arya nodded, she may have been upset about it, but Eragon was now her master, and had the right to take precautions he thought necessary. Arya sighed and turned to Yaela, "I need fresh meat for my dragon. Please bring it quickly."

Yaela nodded and ran off to collect it. Arya entered her room and sat next to her green dragon who whimpered pitifully as he was very hungry. Arya figured that Saphira must have fed him the night before. She would have to thank her master for that later.

Arya used this time ti think of Eragon. He had grown so much and was a powerful man. He knew he was powerful, yet was not arrogant about it. He only used his influence when it was needed to solve a dilemma. This made Arya proud of her master. She knew he still had feelings for her, and she knew that she was beginning to return them. She knew though that she could not reveal it until after the war. At least as Riders, they could be together for eternity. But until then she had to focus on destroying Galbatorix. She sighed, it was too much to think of on her first day of training.

Just then a knock sounded at her door. Arya opened the door and the elf maid Yaela entered carrying a platter of meat. She laid the platter in front of the green dragon and looked at it admiringly. She whispered in the ancient language, "He is a handsome young dragon, Dröttningu."

"Thank you Yaela-elda." Arya felt a strange pride at hearing Yaela's words. Yaela smiled lightly, bowed and left the room. Arya watched, slightly nauseous, as her young green dragon eagerly gobbled up the meat laid out before him. She smiled when he burped, "You're enjoying that aren't you?"

The green dragon rumbled appreciatively. Then Arya heard a voice in her head, male, and deep, 'Arya.' This surprised Arya, she did not expect that he would be able to speak so soon, he was only a day older, but she rewarded him with a kiss on his head and soft murmurings. The dragon licked his jaws clean and nuzzled against her. Arya laughed loudly for the first time in awhile. The dragon perked up at this and let out a tiny squeak. It was so amusing that Arya found herself crying as she was laughing.

She looked at the sun and decided it was time to head to the ridge. She cast a spell of invisibility over her dragon and left the room. Wyrden and Yaela ran after her as they raced to the spot where she could see Saphira standing proudly over Eragon. Eragon stood up from his position, nodded at Arya, but spoke first to Wyrden and Yaela, "Welcome, I am afraid that I must ask you to leave. The secrets I must share with Arya are not for your ears, secrets of our Order. I will return her safely to you."

Yaela and Wyrden bowed and left the two Riders alone. Instead of speaking to Arya or her dragon, he sat down quietly, staring at the clouds. Arya sat next to him and watched the Rider's peaceful face. Her dragon went up and curled next to Saphira's head. This seemed to surprise the mighty dragoness, but she simply puffed smoke and relaxed. They sat that way for a while and Arya began to get frustrated. She wanted to ask Eragon why she made him wait. What he was going to teach her and what not. After several hours she calmed down enough to just watch the sky.

Once she was completely calm and empty, Eragon spoke, "Well done."

Arya turned to the senior Rider questioningly and surprised. Eragon caught sight of her face and explained, "I wanted to test your patience. My master used the same test. Obviously the way I will teach you differently than the way my master taught me, but today will be much the same as my first day. I will test your skills, get a general overview of your knowledge, and ask you questions, that may be a personal nature. Know I do not ask to sate my personal curiosity, but rather to help build a curriculum best suited for you. I will do the same with your fellow apprentices." He glanced at her to catch her expression, it had considerably darkened, so he added, "If you wish, Saphira will ask you the questions instead, however do know that I will know the answers."

Arya nodded, she may not fully like being taught by a young man, but he would be more experienced in these matters than she. When she nodded her assent, Eragon smiled, "Wonderful, we may begin."

So for the next three or so hours he questioned her on every topic that could be remembered. When Eragon was satisfied, he turned to Saphira, "Take the hatchling to hunt please. Arya and I will eat lunch here."

Arya was confused, there was no food here. She felt dumb when Eragon pulled a basket from Saphira's saddlebags before she lifted off with Arya's dragon. Eragon placed the basket on the ground and removed many fruits for them to eat. Then he pulled out a bowl filled with a brown substance. Arya looked at it curiously, it almost looked like liquid feces, but she ruled that out when Eragon dipped a strawberry in it and handed it to her. She looked at it suspiciously. Eragon rolled his eyes and said in the ancient language, "Try it. You will love it I promise."

Arya grabbed it from him and took a bite. It was delicious! It was sour from the strawberry, but the brown liquid was sweet and face must have shown it for Eragon laughed at her, "It is good is it not? Tell me do you like it?"

"I love it. It is delicious. What is it called?" Arya had a smile on her face. She could not believe that he knew of a food this good. Eragon returned her smile and answered her, "There is a tree, specific to Surda that creates something called a cocoa bean. However the dwarves have their own process, involving sugar and milk that creates chocolate. It is a rare delicacy in the southern parts of the Empire, almost unheard of in the north, but most common in Surda. You wouldn't have found any in the Beor Mountains because the dwarves do not like many sweets".

Arya looked at him curiously, "Then how did you get some?"

Eragon shrugged in response, "I had Orik send some in his last shipment. It got here right after Feinster."

Arya and Eragon continued to eat their treat in peace. Arya told him of the dragon's first word. This greatly exited Eragon. They finished just as the dragons returned. The green dragon landed awkwardly next to Arya causing him to fall. This made Eragon laugh. Arya glared at him, but this had the opposite effect on him, instead causing him to laugh harder. Arya saw the mirth in this and joined in. When she started laughing, Eragon stopped, listening to the beautiful sound of her laugh.

When Arya stopped laughing, Eragon went to his saddlebags and pulled out a piece of slate. Arya figured it was or was going to be a fairth. He sat down next to her, keeping the slate out of her sight, he sighed and said, "So that you can remember for eternity." Then he handed the slate to her.

She flipped the piece of slate over and saw an image that brought tears to her eyes. In the fairth, Arya was holding the green dragon and smiling with joy. There was an enormous amount of detail in the image. It was beautiful. In fact in Arya's eyes, it was perfect. It did not glorify her body as before, but rather it showed an accurate view of her body. Arya appreciated this image, it focused on the bond of dragon and Rider.

Arya surprised both herself and Eragon by jumping on him and hugging him close. Eragon after a moment of shock, returned her hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they stayed that way for a few minutes. Surprisingly, it was Eragon who pulled away.

Eragon stood up from his spot on the ground and motioned for Arya to stand up. When she got up, he pulled out his sword and put wards on it. He motioned for her to do the same. When she pulled it out, Eragon cursed loudly. She raised an eyebrow at him and she asked, "Is everything okay?"

Eragon sighed, but nodded, "We must contact your mother to inform her. Then I must contact Lord Fiolr. I wish for you to use Tamerlein. You are a Rider now and must use a Rider's sword. I also will ask for Naegling to be placed under Rhunon's care."

Eragon went to the saddlebags and pulled out a small mirror. He uttered the spell and Arya's mother appeared in the mirror. Her face was well controlled, but Eragon sensed something was off so he greeted her first, showing his respect for the Queen. She responded in turn then said, "Shadeslayer, something momentous has happened. The gold egg and the purple egg have both hatched. The gold one hatched for Vanir. The purple dragon has hatched," she paused for a moment, tears coming to her eyes, and she raised her palm to the mirror. On it was the gedwëy ignasia, Arya smiled and showed her own mark. The Queen gasped and smiled, "We are both Dragon Riders then?"

Eragon nodded, "It happened last night, but I forgot to inform you. However I must ask, are you the Queen still?"

Islanzadí shook her head, "I resigned this morning and Daethdr was given the throne. I probably would not have resigned if not for the fact that Lord Fiolr adamantly persisted that I resign. I agreed on two stipulations, one, the throne would be turned to Daethdr and that Tamerlain and Kveykva, the two Rider swords held by the families, be returned to the Riders. I suppose you are our masters now?"

Eragon nodded once more, "Yes you will refer to me as master in the human tongue or Ebithril in this language. Due to these events, we will fly to Gilead tomorrow and should arrive in three days. Until then you and Vanir are to spar every morning and spend an hour each day meditating in the woods near Gilead. Immerse yourself in the wildlife and learn what you can, connect your minds to them. I want you and Vanir to share your deepest memories with your dragon. I know some of them might be painful, but it will help improve the bond between dragon and rider. You will report your progress each night, both you and Vanir. You will tell him these things. Also do you have possession of Naegling?"

Islanzadí answered sadly, "Yes I do. Is there something you wish I do with it?"

Eragon was quick to reply, "I will give Naegling to Vanir. Tamerlein will go to Arya and I do believe that Kveykva happens to be of a purplish hue?"

Islanzadí nodded and Eragon said, "Then consider it your new sword. Contact Rhunon and ask her to contact me please. In three days Islanzadí."

Eragon ended the spell and sighed. He turned to Arya, "I never thought I would be training both of you. I knew it would be one of you, but never in a million years did I think it would be the both of you. You both had characteristics that would make a good Rider, but I didn't actually think it would happen. Now we will have two powerful Riders. You and your mother will do great things. Go meditate in the woods for an hour and do as I asked of the others."

Arya nodded and stood up, "Yes, Eragon."

As Arya disappeared, Eragon turned to the young green hatchling before him. The dragon was watching him curiously. The youngling reached his snout forward and nudged Eragon's hand. Eragon laughed lightly and petted his head. The tiny dragon burped and Saphira snorted, watching the youngling was amusing to her, 'He is handsome Eragon. As beautiful as his Rider, I would think. Do you not agree?'

Eragon smiled heartedly, "Oh definitely. They both are as beautiful as you, Queen of the Skies."

Together they contacted the young dragon's mind and began to show him memories. Memories of good and beautiful things and associating them with the words they belonged to. They slowly taught him the ancient language. Soon was able to say flower, friend, field, Arya, and Faolin among other things. Eragon only taught him Faolin after the young dragon showed one of Arya's memories of the elf. Glaedr had to convince him to do it. Eragon showed him the difference in colors and impressed upon him that he had green scales. Saphira taught him how to fly, guiding and nudging him along. Soon the youngling was flying. He was slow but powerful, 'Speed will come to him in time, but he is strong, which is good for one so young.' Glaedr spoke into their minds.

They agreed and slowly receded from the young green dragon's mind when Arya finally rejoined their group. Eragon asked, "What did you learn Svit-kona?"

Arya avidly described many things, yet did not grasp all of it. Eragon told her so and when she looked crestfallen, he reassured her, "That is how it should be, it will get better in time. My first time, I could only focus on a colony of ants. You are far ahead of where I was, be proud of that."

Arya relaxed and said, "Yes Eragon."

Saphira spoke to her next, 'We have spent time teaching your youngling words through memories, however-' she was stopped by Glaedr, 'I would like to inform you that I had Eragon teach him who Faolin was. We only gave him a base description and will leave the rest to you, however we had no choice when your hatchling sent Eragon an image of him wanting to know who he was. I was the one who forced Eragon to reveal to him who the person was.'

Eragon picked up from here, "Arya go pack your bags for tomorrow and I think it best if you share Faolin's story with him. I know he is young, but do not hold anything back from him, it will be better for him to learn now and build your bond than later." Eragon looked out over Feinster and watched as the sun began to set, "We should head back."

Arya agreed with him, a little upset that Eragon had to teach him about Faolin, but it was not his fault if Glaedr made him do it. Eragon climbed aboard Saphira and let his hand out for Arya. Instead of taking it she grabbed her dragon and jumped up behind him. She did not speak to Eragon as they made their way to the keep. When they arrived, Wyrden, Blodhgarm, Yaela, two other elves, Nasuada and Orrin were waiting for them. Nasuada and Orrin looked displeased and the elves looked amused, if not slightly annoyed.

When Eragon came down from his dragon, he greeted the two potentates, his apprentice not far behind. Orrin ignored Arya and spoke, "Shadeslayer, you cannot just leave the city without telling us where you are heading. How can we defend ourselves if Murtagh and Thorn attack while you are gone?"

Eragon sighed and tears were in his eyes but he did not let them fall, "I will leave this city when I want and go where I want. Neither of you control me. I am now a teacher and must put the safety of my students before your needs. We will not be able to take on Galbatorix without more Riders. I sense we will soon face more than just Thorn and his Rider. In the meantime, I must prepare my students as much as possible. By the way Arya and I are leaving tomorrow to Gilead. I have six students now and their training will only take a few months. I will return next spring. Deal with it. Good night Lady Nasuada, King Orrin."

With that he turned away and headed towards Arya's room followed by herself, and the elves. When they reached the room, they burst out laughing. Eragon looked at Blodhgarm. In the ancient language he said, "The two eggs at Gilead have hatched. One for Vanir, and the other for Islanzadí. She is no longer Queen, she has resigned in Daethdr's favor. Pack your things, you will follow us to Gilead. I want your help in teaching and guarding my new apprentices, I am new to all of this after all."

They chucled and went off to as he had commanded. Arya watched Eragon as he opened the door to her room and slet her in. He seemed so much more mature now than he had been not even a few months ago, "You have changed so much Eragon. You are much more mature than the boy I knew in Ellesmera. He is still there, but he is much different. You may be young, but your wisdom exceeds that of the wisest elves,you are no longer a child. You should be proud of that. Goodnight Eragon, we will see you in the morning I suppose?"

Eragon nodded a blush still prominent on his cheeks, "Yes at the north gate once more. Arya Svit-kona, I must thank you once more for your kind words. They have drawn any doubts I may have had and crushed them into dust. Goodnight Arya Svit-kona."

He turned and prompltly left through the door. Arya felt Saphira contact her mind, 'Good night youngling, I apologize for his briskness. He feels very uncertain in this situation. We will speak again in the morning.'

Saphira left Arya's mind and Arya sat next to her dragon. He began to share with her the words and other things he had learned that day. He focused much on Faolin and the word Vinr or friend. Finally Arya asked, 'What should I call you?'

She asked this question in the ancient language so that the dragon would understand. His mind immediately went to Vinr. Soon he said, 'Vinr. Me Vinr.'

Arya laughed loudly, 'Yes you are Vinr. My Vinr.'

Vinr roared lightly in mirth, his green scales reflecting the light of the candle in the corner as his body shook. Arya began to share memories with him again, feeding him the story of Faolin this time. For the next few hours she fed him Faolin's life story, which Vinr enjoyed learning about. When she finished with his death, Vinr was saddened but then asked his first full statement, well question, 'How did you meet Eragon?'

Arya decided it was as a good a time to share with him those painful memories. So she showed him the aftermath of Glenwing's and Faolin's deaths. She tried to skim over her torture at Durza's hands, but Vinr stopped her and went through each memory personally. Then she showed him how Eragon, Brom, Murtagh, and Saphira had rescued her from the Shade's clutches. Then she showed him of the events that happened up to Durza's death. At the end, Vinr looked deeply saddened by the tortuous events, but relieved at Durza's death at Eragon's hands. Arya sent him sweet thoughts and Vinr went to sleep as he nuzzled her chest. Arya fell asleep soon after.

Meanwhile, Eragon sat in his room meditating when a knock at the door sounded. He went to answer and was faintly surprised to see Roran and Katrina. He opened the door and allowed them in. He gave Roran a big hug and Katrina a much lighter one due to her pregnancy. He pulled out two chairs for himself and invited Katrina to sit at his desk, where the chair was much more comfortable. She gladly oblidged and Eragon turned his attention back to his cousin, "What can I help you with Roran?"

Roran shared a glance with Katrina and sighed, "Lady Nasuada told me that you are leaving the Varden entirely. Is it true?"

Eragon shook his head in response, "Not entirely. I did retract my allegiance from Nasuada, but that is because I now have six apprentices. I must devote my time to teaching them. Plus, I am now Lord Rider of the Order, I cannot have allegiance to any specific race in Alagaesia. I will leave to help train my apprentices and we will return in the spring."

Roran looked angry, "You will abandon the people who are fighting for you? They have lost sons, fathers, brothers, and husbands. Now you are going gods know where to train Riders in a middle of a war?"

Eragon responded briskly, "I am going to train the Riders who will help me topple Galbatorix. They are three powerful elves. Also if worst comes to the worst and I perish, they will lead the Varden and elves to a new age of prosperity. Four powerful dragons against two. We were one dragon against two. Together with my new apprentices, we can overthrow Galbatorix. I now have reason to believe that Galbatorix may soon have new riders. I want to train these three so that we can end this war quickly and avoid having to combat more riders. This is the best way to end this war. I cannot fight against Galbatorix and Murtagh alone. I need help. As we are right now, Galbatorix will make me fight Murtagh alone then defeat me after I am weakened. I am sorry Roran, but I must do it this way."

Katrina was looking at a fairth on his desk, "This woman is beautiful. Who is she Eragon?"

Roran and Eragon stopped glaring at each other and turned to Katrina. They could see that she was looking at the image of Arya that Eragon had made the other night. Eragon sighed, "That is Arya. She is a good friend of mine."

"I have never met her, are you two interested in each other." Katrina looked genuinely interested in Arya, but before Eragon could answer, Roran began laugh loudly, "If he was interested in her anymore he would be able to write an encyclopedia on just her."

Eragon sent a glare at his cousin, but was blushing, "I am interested in her, but it would not work out. At least not right now."

Katrina bent her head to the side, "And why not?"

Eragon looked at the fairth, "She is an elf. I am human. She is one hundred years old. I am only seventeen. We both have important roles in this war. It would not be wise for us to be together in such a precarious time such as war. Either way, she will not have me and I will not push my case with her once again and risk our friendship again. It is fine, anyways, I will get to spend more time with her now, she is my pupil now. Her dragon hatched last night. That is part of the reason why I am leaving so soon for Gilead."

Roran was the one who spoke now, "You wish to protect her?"

Eragon grimaced but nodded, "The sooner I get her away the safer she and her dragon will be. I will be able to train her how to fight with her dragon so that they do not die the moment they face Galbatorix and Murtagh."

Roran's features softened, he understood Eragon's hastiness, "I apologize, I should not have made immediate assumptions. I would probably do the same in your shoes."

Eragon smiled at his cousin, "Thank you Roran, and I am sorry for not telling you sooner."

Katrina looked back at the fairth, "Does she know you have this?"

Eragon shook his head, "No and I don't fancy telling her, she broke the first one I made. She kept the second one, but only because it was of her and her dragon, therefore less intimate. But I fear she would destroy this one. So I will keep it from her."

Katrina and Roran nodded and Eragon looked at the window, "It is getting late, and I must prepare for tomorrow's flight. Good night."

He hugged the both of them and Katrina said before she walked out the door, "I wish you luck with your elf, Eragon. You deserve a good woman and she sounds amazing. Good night."

Eragon shook his head smiling before closing his door. He went and packed his things. His fairths he left on his desk, he would collect them in the morning. Then he cast his mind to Saphira, 'Are you ready to leave in the morning?'

Saphira hummed an affirmative and said, 'Good night little one. I love you.'

A wave of affection swept through Eragon, 'As I love you Saphira.'

He blew out the candle and fell asleep, his worries disappearing quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

When Eragon woke up, he immediately noticed that someone was in his room. He looked to his desk and was surprised to see Arya and her green dragon there. Arya was holding the fairth that Eragon had made of her. He decided to ignore that she was seeing it, "Good morning Arya Svit-kona. You are ready to leave I presume?"

Arya nodded, "I am, so is Vinr."

Eragon crooked his neck, "He named himself Vinr?"

Arya nodded once more, "Yes what do you think of it?"

Eragon turned to the young green dragon, "You have a good name Vinr-finirael."

'Thank you, Master Eragon.' The green dragon graciously bowed his head to his master. Eragon turned to Arya and noticed that she was still holding his fairth of her. She was yet again studying it once more and Eragon cleared his throat slightly, nervous at her reaction. She put it down and said, "I am sorry for prying. I will leave now. We will be with Saphira."

"No you are fine. I only need to change quickly." Arya turned to leave but said at the last moment, "I love your fairths, by the way. They bring out details, I had trouble seeing before. They are quite the masterpieces."

"Thank you Arya Svit-kona. I will just be a moment." Arya closed the door behind her and Eragon cast his mind to Saphira, 'Good morning Saphira. Did you hear the conversation?'

'I did and I think you behaved properly. It is good that she did not destroy it. That in itself is a good sign. Come on let's go.' Saphira cut their connection and Eragon changed his shirt. He grabbed his bag and carefully placed the fairths in it. The room was now empty and he exited the room. He was met with Blodhgarm. The blue-furred elf said, "I am ready to depart on your command."

Eragon smiled, "Let us go the north gate. I sense that the human potentates will wish us good bye on our journey. Blodhgarm, when this is over, if we win, what will you do? You do not have to tell me, but I am curious my friend."

Blodhgarm made a sound that seemed like a purr, "My comrades and I will probably help you however you need it. I guess it depends on how the war ends."

Arya coughed lightly, "Let's go before we lose more daylight."

The two men laughed and Eragon leaped onto Saphira and Arya quickly followed him and wrapped her lithe elven arms around his waist. Beside them, Vinr took off into the air. Saphira released a plume of smoke and quickly followed the eager and young green dragon. Arya laughed lightly as they soared through the sky to the gates of Feinster. Eragon was entranced by the sound of her laugh, but kept calm so that she did not think he was trying to woo her once more. She was his student now and he could not pursue her while she was under his watch. Eragon sighed and focused on the approaching gates. Sure enough, there at the gate stood King Orrin, Nasuada, Nar Garzhvog, Roran, Katrina, and several other nobles. Saphira landed gracefully while young Vinr stumbled after landing causing Saphira to rumble softly in laughter, 'Do not worry little one, soon you will be one of the greatest creatures in all of Alagaesia. Until then you must grow some more.'

'As you say Ebithril.' Purred the young emerald dragon. Saphira shook her head amused, but said no more as Eragon and Arya lept down from her back. Eragon strode over to Nasuada, "We must leave immediately. Saphira and I now have six students. Four of them are in Gilead. Murtagh should not be a problem. Thorn was injured heavily at Gilead, so he will need weeks to heal and even longer to adjust to the balance issues. I will see you in the spring."

Nasuada nodded tearfully and Eragon hugged her, "Do not forget that Orik and the dwarves will arrive soon. They will help you. Until then, eleven elves will be here to watch over the Varden. I will also try to get forty elves sent here to assist."

Eragon then to Roran and Katrina, "Take care. I will return in the spring. Do not forget about those rings. Alert me and I will be here within two days. However you should not have to worry about that. I love you both, and we will see each other in five months."

They each gave the Blue Rider a hug and gave them goodbyes. Orrin spoke, "I do not agree with your actions and I will order a full investigation into the matter. You are acting foolishly."

"I am acting in trying to save the Varden from certain annihilation. Trust me when I say that I do this with the best intentions. I am leaving with a heavy heart." Eragon turned from the King and lept onto Saphira's back, "Arya! We must leave now."

Defiance and a twinge of anger sparkled in her eyes but she nodded, "Yes Ebithril."

Eragon had a feeling he would pay for this later as Arya jumped up behind him on Saphira's back. Saphira took off followed quickly by Vinr. Once they were in the air, Arya, who had her arms around Eragon's waist, punched him in the groin causing Eragon to groan. He reached out to her mind. As expected, it was firmly locked. He tried to worm his way in, but was instead attacked in return. He could not get her to respond to him and so he asked Saphira about it, 'Serves you right for treating her like that, she is your student, not your slave.'

Eragon was shocked, 'Oh and what of Oromis and Glaedr. We were their students and even they were firm. She has always been firm with me as well, why should I not treat her the same. It should show I have matured.'

'That may be, but maybe she fears that you will draw away from her. She may not reciprocate your feelings, but you are her friend. She may feel that this is pulling you away from her.' Saphira's voice was gentle and caring.

Eragon gasped with realization and once again cast his mind to hers. Yet again it was on lock down, but instead of trying to force his way in, he caressed her mind gently as if a mother comforting an angry child. He sent his apology even though she did not respond. He sighed and rubbed his thumb along her hand that was resting against his abdomen.

She did not respond so Eragon pulled away and cast this mind to Vinr. Vinr readily opened his mind and said in his deep voice, 'I apologize for my Rider's actions.'

Eragon shook his head even though the emerald dragon would not be able to see it, 'No it is my fault. She is independent. Now I think she fears I am trying to cage her in, which is not at all what I want. I know that if I could, I would wish for her to be kept far away from this war. I know she is not some weak human woman, but I care for her very much and I would be devastated if she passed. I know that will probably not happen, but still. She is probably my greatest two-legged friend as Saphira would put it. Pardon me, I tend to ramble whenever I speak of those I care deeply about.'

Vinr rumbled lightly with laughter, 'Nay it is fine. She is fierce, but she cares about you. You are probably her closest two-legged friend.'

'What should I do? I do not want her angry with me.' Eragon sighed, not feeling very happy at the moment, rather feeling quite guilty and upset.

'Apologize to her, though I would wait until we land for the night. Then show her you are still her friend and that you care.' Vinr's voice shook slightly with his very young age, though his words spoke of ancient dragons. Eragon shook his head in amazement, 'To think I would be schooled by a dragon that is less than a week old.'

Vinr laughed, 'It is only natural. I may only several days old, but I am a dragon and I am wise beyond my years.'

Eragon laughed in response and withdrew from the youngling's mind and focused on Arya's mind. It was still blocked off, but he noticed that she was asleep. He unhooked himself and jumped out of his seat, picked her up and placed her in front of him. He sat behind her and let her rest on his chest as they flew. He could hear Saphira training Vinr in the corner of his mind. He cast out his mind for Glaedr and soon found it.

'Master I require your assistance, please.' Eragon tried to keep the pleading out of his voice and was soon rewarded with the familiar rumbling of Glaedr's voice, 'I am here hatchling, what do you need?'

His voice was laced with grief and sorrow, but Eragon knew he would put it aside so that he could teach the new generation of Riders. Eragon asked kindly, 'May you please help me come up with a curriculum for my students over the next few days? I wish to be prepared when the six of us reach Gilead.'

'Six?' Confusion was evident in his voice.

'Yes, Blodhgarm is following us on foot. He will help me. The rest of the elves under his command will stay with the Varden should Murtagh and Thorn make themselves known.' Eragon replied, beginning to feel tired as they passed the edges of Leona Lake. The sun was beginning to set.

'Then I will help you. But we should land for the night. Tell Saphira to land. Eragon, before I recede, know this, I have seen your emotions surrounding Arya Drottningu. I cannot ask you to rid your feelings for her, but do not let them interfere with your teaching her. But do not despair, I sense that she has feelings, but you must give her time. Until then continue as her friend, be there to support her alongside Vinr. Trust me in this Shadeslayer.'

'I will do even as you say Master.' Eragon was pleasantly surprised by his words and grateful even. They did instill hope. He looked down at his elven companion. She was looking at him, surprise and fear present in her eyes, Eragon explained simply, "You fell asleep."

She nodded and turned around. Now that she was awake, Eragon removed his arms. He did not have to steady her body anymore. Saphira dived for a small glade along the banks of the Toark River, Vinr following quickly. They landed and Arya immediately jumped off of Saphira. Despite Glaedr's words, Eragon felt pain stab his heart. As they set up camp, Arya remained silent, refusing to even glance at him. She set up her tent and Blodhgarm's tent, and was surprised to see that Eragon was simply sitting next to Saphira. She asked coldly, "You will not set up a tent?"

Eragon shook his head and answered softly, "Why should I, if I do not plan to sleep? Nay, I will keep watch."

Arya shook her head and began a small fire. She pulled out the food, while Vinr, in his exhaustion, was already curled up, asleep next to Saphira. She set the soup over the fire and let it sit. The entire time she managed to keep her focus off her Master. When she finally managed a glance at his figure, he was hunched over a slab of rock in his hands. She believed it was fairth, but of what, she knew not. She noticed a slight sound coming from him, even with her enhanced hearing she could barely catch what it was that he was saying. Finally she could tell that he was crying.

She of the urge to comfort her friend. She cast her mind to Saphira and asked, "Is he okay?"

Her reply was cold, "Would you be okay if the person you loved most was angry with you for something you do not understand? Would you be okay if you were forced to hide your love simply so as to be able to keep them company even if they refused to even act as if they cared about you? Then forced to have to teach them about thing you only learned yourself a few months prior? Tell me Arya Svit-kona, would you be okay if put in that position?" Her voice was furious and filled with venom. Arya pulled out of the dragoness' mind quickly in fear of what she would do. She was one of the most powerful elves, but even she was weary of the wrath of a furious dragoness. She had never seen Saphira this angry. Never before and it scared her.

Guilt washed through her. Saphira was right. Even though Eragon was the one who had loved first, she had done this to him. She had hurt him. And contrary to their belief, she was not angry with her master. She was confused and scared. Arya sighed and walked over to her friend and master. She sat with him and coughed lightly to declare her presence. He lifted his face to her and she could see the tears running down his cheek. She lifted a hand to his cheek and wiped them away. She looked down at his laps and saw in his hands, the fairth that she had seen that morning. It was an image of her and though it spoke of his affection for her, she could not bring herself to break it.

She whispered, "I beg your pardon, Eragon-elda. I have been withdrawn today and have seemed despondent. I wish to rectify that."

Eragon shook his head, "Nay the fault lies with me for letting you think our friendship no longer mattered to me. You are my student, yes, but never think that is all you are to me. You are my ally, my friend, and you are my family. I should never have let you believe that I only saw you as just my student because you are much more than that. My actions this morning, however, reflected poorly on how I actually felt. For that, I apologize."

Arya smiled lightly before glancing at his breeches, and though she was blushing, she asked apologetically, "How is, uhm, your groin?"

Eragon began to blush furiously, he turned his head, "I may have to get it examined in Ellesmera, to make sure I can still produce children, but I think it's okay. Go do your exercises and then get some rest Arya, we have but a few hours before dawn."

She nodded, disappearing into the nearby wood. Vinr sat next to Saphira as she began to teach him. Eragon began to meditate, allowing himself to become a conduit for all life. Soon he was fully immersed into the wildlife. Soon he noticed Arya's elven presence, he watched her mind, staying clear of her thoughts yet close enough to be able to watch her mind. Of course her mind put him in awe of the world around him. He allowed himself to view the world though her eyes. For a few moments their minds danced around and joined as one, neither aware fully of the others involvement. They acknowledged the other's presence before retracting slowly. Soon Eragon was within the confines of his own walls, his breath steady and his heart beating slowly. He lay down next to the fire, analysing the thoughts he had picked up from her.

They were beautiful, the way she saw things,it was amazing. Inspiring was a term he could use to describe how it felt to roam inside her mind. He wondered if she knew that he had entered her mind and seen so much. However it stood to reason, that if he had seen into her mind, then she had seen to his mind as well. When Arya got to camp though, she never mentioned his presence. She told him what she heard and then went to sleep.

Eragon just sat and watched the night sky, staying in a realm between awareness and sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait. I will be updating my other stories soon, but I have been focused on exams.**


	4. Author's Note

I wish I had a chapter for you guys, but have been really busy. If you guys would please bear with me for the next couple of weeks. I should have updates on every story within two weeks. I promise!


End file.
